Past Tales Renewed
by JPKos
Summary: Kazuki is a friend who Team 5d's will never forget. This is a strange story where the original tale of 5d's is spiced up with a character never introduced in the 5d's story line! New events occur, hidden events revealed, romantic relationships introduced and all of the good stuff for a good story! ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Tale of Kalin Kessler**_

_**I hope you that all you readers will like this first chapter and there will be many more chapters to come depending on whether you readers like it! ^_^**_

"I win again!" boomed Jack Atlas in his boastful british accent.

Crow rolled his eyes. "Why I'm I not surprised?"

Kazuki yawned as he turned off his duel disk.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up when it's dinner", expressed Kazuki sleepily.

Yusei chuckled. "Why do you always take naps?"

Kazuki shrugged. "I'm tired..."

"Your always tired! Go drink some coffee!" suggested Jack.

"Jack...your 11 years old. You shouldn't be drinking coffee at that age!" stated Crow.

"It's true", said Yusei innocently. "Even Martha agrees".

Jack huffed. "Whatever..."

"Hey Kazuki! How about you duel me next?" asked Crow eagerly.

"Zzzz...huh!?"

Jack face palmed himself. "Kazuki! Wake up for once!"

Kazuki sighed. "Sorry...I think that this morning, I must have accidentally swallowed my sleeping pills instead of my vitamin pills. What were you guys talking about?"

"Duel me!" waled Crow.

Kazuki yawned once again and shook his head. "I don't feel like dueling at the mo. Why not just duel Yusei?"

"Cause I always lose against him!" moaned Crow childishly.

"You always lose against everyone", said Jack in a harsh tone.

Crow glared at Jack with piercing eyes. "We'll see about that! Let's duel!

"Bring it on! " said Jack grinningly.

Yusei sighed. "Not again", he thought and turned around to follow Kazuki home.

Back home, Yusei and Kazuki found Martha cooking vegetable soup in the kitchen. "Why are you boys back so early?" asked Martha curiously while Yusei closed the front door behind him. "Where's Jack and Crow? Are they fighting outside again?" continued to asked Martha.

Yusei shook his head. "Naa, they're just dueling. Me and Kazuki just wanted to see what we were having for dinner. Can we help you out with the cooking?"

Kazuki glared at Yusei, considering that he had wanted to take a nap.

Martha smiled gratefully. "My little angels...of course you can!"

After dinner, Kazuki decided to go back outside in order to stare at the evening stars with Yusei and Crow, while Jack was still eating the vegetable soup which Martha had prepared.

"Jack never like anything other than coffee and ramen! It will take at least another hour before Martha successfully force feeds Jack that vegetable soup", stated Crow, before taking a seat beside his friends, who were now both seated on the garden bench, staring up in admiration at the stars in the indigo sky.

"Jack just doesn't like vegetables", said Yusei grinningly.

Crow huffed. "Well, he should! Martha probably spent over an hour preparing that soup, with the help of you and Kazuki!"

After a few minutes of star gazing, a faint sound of snoring drew Crow's and Yusei's attention over to Kazuki, who was already fast asleep.

Crow chuckled at the sight and moved over to nudge Kuro in the ribs. "Hey Kazuki! Wake up, will ya! It's not even 9 o'clock yet!"

Kazuki moaned and slowly re-opened his eyes. "Was that...really necessary?"

Crow nodded cheekily. "We still have 15 minutes before it's bed time. We need a conversation to pass the time!"

Kazuki cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Fine...let's talk about...what we wanna be when we're older!"

"That's easy! I wanna become a hero and save the world from an evil villain!" expressed Crow enthusiastically.

Yusei laughed at the response before turning to face Kazuki. "I just wanna become a professional duelist so that I can settle down in New Domino City and make new friends".

Kazuki smiled lightly and looked back up at the night sky. "I kinda just wanna be a good friend and protect you guys...and maybe even get married one day to the beautiful girl".

Crow began to laugh hysterically while Yusei patted Kazuki comfortingly on the shoulder.

"I'm sure that you'll find a nice girl some day", said Yusei encouragingly. "However, your first going to need a haircut, otherwise girls might mistake you for a sheep dog".

Kazuki smirked at the comment, while Crow fell off the bench as he continued to laugh.

At 9pm, Martha called the trio of friends back inside the house while Jack was still seated in the kitchen, slowly sipping on the vegetable soup. After having brushed their teeth, Kazuki, Yusei and Crow all crawled into bed and switched off the light, listening to Jack's faint complaints from downstairs.

Before Kazuki could fall asleep, Crow interrupted the bedroom silence. "Hey Kazuki...you asleep?" he whispered loudly.

"No", replied Kazuki grumpily.

"What do you think Jack will turn out to be in the future?" asked Crow eagerly.

Kazuki smirked at the question. "I think he'll become a celebrity! A world champion turbo duelist!"

Yusei and Crow chuckled lightly at the comment.

"Yeah! He'll then walk around in a posh outfit and have fan girls following him everywhere he goes", mocked Crow.

'And he'll probably boast about himself on live Tv!" quickly added Yusei.

Kazuki smiled. "I'm sure he'll ride around in strange duel runner and give it a weird name!"

Yusei, Crow and Kazuki continued to laugh amongst themselves before eventually falling asleep, allowing their ideas of the future to fill their dreams.

_Four years later..._

"That makes seven gangs defeated in four weeks! Great job, guys!" complimented Kalin as he examined a map of the Satellite.

"Well, what did you expect? After all, we are The Enforcer!" stated Jack pridefully.

Yusei smiled and nodded. "It's true. And as long as we're together, there's nothing that we can't accomplish!"

"Too right you are , Yusei! And with you, Jack and Kazuki on the team, we're already unbeatable!" boomed Crow excitedly.

Yusei chuckled awkwardly as he felt rather flattered, while Jack tried to ignore Crow's kind remark.

"Naa, it's mostly Kalin and Kazuki who get the job done", replied Yusei cheerfully.

Kalin checked the time on his watch and yawned after having studied the map. "Anyway, it's 9pm. We better get some sleep before tomorrow", suggested Kalin sleepily.

"You staying over at Martha's tonight?" asked Crow curiously.

Kalin shook his head. "No...I think I'll be sleeping here tonight".

Crow shrugged. "Are you sure?"

Kalin nodded and yawned once again. "Though I'm sure Yusei will join ya".

Crow sighed. "Ok then...I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya!" added Yusei before following Crow downstairs.

Kalin turned to face Jack who was already working on improving his deck. "Hey Jack...do you know where Kzuki is at the mo?" asked Kalin casually.

"He's outside on the roof", Jack responded indifferently.

Kalin nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder before running upstairs.

Outside the air was cold. Both Kazuki and Kalin watched from a distance as Yusei and Crow strolled back home to Martha's.

"You did good today, Kazuki. Your dueling skills have definitively improved", said Kalin in a friendly tone, having interrupted the awkward silence.

Kazuki smiled. "All thanks to you".

Kalin chuckled as he allowed his arm to rest over Kazuki's shoulder. "It was the least I could do. After all, you found me a place to stay at Martha's...remember?"

Kazuki nodded. "Of course I remember! How could I forget? You were quite the trouble maker!"

"Yeah...sorry about that. I don't know where I'd be without you guys", appreciated Kalin.

Kazuki smirked and looked up at the stars in the night sky, while taking a deep breath. "Kalin... after we have defeated all the gangs in the Satellite...what happens next?" asked Kazuki curiously.

Kalin took a few moments to think before answering. "Kazuki...I...I'm afraid that I haven't been entirely honest with you and the group. There is something which I need to tell you".

Kazuki turned to face his friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kalin took some time to get his thoughts together. "Nothings wrong...it's just that your the only one I can truly trust with keeping what I'm about to tell you a secret".

Kazuki nodded slowly. "Alright...you can tell me".

Kalin sighed. "You see...I've been planning to go up against the security police after we have completely defeated every other gang in Satellite".

There was a short pause before Kazuki said anything. "Are you...serious!?" he expressed in a more serious tone.

"I believe that the Satellite can only be truly free if we manage to rebel against the police force...so that the people of the Satellite might be able to complete the construction of that bridge...the Daedalus Bridge, which was supposed to join together the Satellite and New Domino City", explained Kalin enthusiastically.

Kazuki scratched the back of his head as he thought over Kalin's idea. He then sighed before fixing his gazed on to his friends smokey grey eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Kalin smirked as he put his hands into his jean pockets. "Cause if I'm ever caught by the police and get sent to jail...I want you to understand why..."

Kazuki smiled lightly. "Ok...I'll try my best to help you out even after we've defeated all the gangs in Satellite, but I want you to promise me not to let Crow get involved or get caught by the police. He's only 15 years old, a whole year younger than the both of us, and Martha would never forgive you if Crow was ever to be taken away", warned Kuro.

Kalin nodded. "I know..."

_Two months later..._

The rain was pouring. Jack and Yusei had already gone in search of Kalin, while Kazuki kept close to Crow. The two friends had been running for over around Satellite for over an hour, their clothes completely drenched, while listening attentively for any passing police cars.

"Damn it! What must Kalin be thinking?" yelled Crow angrily as he sprinted through the Satellite alleyways, closely followed by Kazuki.

Suddenly, Kazuki heard the sounds of several police cars approaching from the right, and he immediately dragged Crow down a side alley, leading far away from the security police.

"Hey Kazuki? What are you doing? Where are we going?" asked Crow, a little confused.

"Crow! I need you too go join up with Jack who's gone to check the abandoned subway system! I'm going to go find Yusei in case he gets caught!" lied Kazuki.

Crow eyed Kazuki suspiciously for a few moments, before nodding hesitantly. "Alright! Take care of yourself while I'm gone!" shouted Crow as he then continued to sprint down the side alley towards the abandoned subway system, where he hoped to join up with Jack.

Kazuki turned back to where he heard the gathering police cars and to his surprise, he found Kalin in police custody. Kuro kept hidden as he watched Kalin struggled against the police force, and was furiously shouting at Yusei for some reason who could do nothing, but helplessly watch his best friend get pulled away.

Kazuki could feel his blood slowly begin to boil with anger and quickly attached his duel disk on to his arm, allowing his hidden psychic abilities which he secretly possessed to take over the machine's function. Hoping to save his friend, Kazuki then pull out the card "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" from his deck and just as he was about to step forward and activate it, he noticed Kalin concentration was now turned towards him. Kalin stared directly into Kazuki's eyes and speechlessly shook his head as if to say "Don't do it!"

Kazuki exchanged sad glances with Kalin and while lowering his duel disk, he watched as his friend get taken away and driven out of sight.

A few moments later, the rest of the police force left Satellite, having accomplished their misson in capturing Kalin, and both Jack and Crow eventually joined up with Yusei.

"Yusei! What happened!" yelled Jack who was almost out of breath.

Yusei lowered his head. "They...took him..."

Crow's eyes widen. "No...they can't have...was Kalin...taken?"

Yusei nodded. "Yeah...and it's all my fault..."

"Stop it, Yusei! This is no way your fault!" shouted Crow as if he was about to cry.

"It's true...it's all my fault. If only I had been more supportive towards his idea...I might have been able to convince him that this was the wrong thing to do. Now it turns out that he thinks I've betrayed him..." explained Yusei, clearly depressed.

Kazuki then walked out from the alley and made his appearance. "No...this is all my fault! I could have saved him!" yelled Kazuki in disappointment.

Yusei walked over to Kazuki and placed his right hand gentle over Kazuki's shoulder. "Kazuki...it's Ok. You were right not to use your psychic powers, otherwise this situation might have worsened", said Yusei comfortingly.

Jack briskly walked over to Kuro, closely followed by Crow.

"Guys! Quit blaming yourselves! Kalin had it coming! I know he was good friend to us all and we will all miss him dearly, but he got what he deserved! There's nothing we can do for him now...he made his choice", boomed Jack while trying his best to hold back his tears.

"What happens now?" sobbed Crow.

The team went silent, allowing the rain drops to fall upon they sad faces. Kuro began to remember the night where he had asked a very similar question, _"What happens next?"_ Now ashamed and filled with regret, Kuro turned to his group of friends and lead them onwards back towards Martha's house.

_**I hope you all found it interesting and please don't forget to Review your thoughts ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : The Tale of Jack Atlas **_

"Ok everyone! Lunch is ready!" declared Blitz his voice echoing against the subway walls.

"What are we eating today?" asked Tank eagerly.

"Noodles in gravy!" replied Blitz, clearly proud of his cooking.

"I'll eat later...", said Yusei indifferently.

Nervin sighed. "You've been working on that duel runner for four weeks now! Why don't you just take a break already?"

Yusei didn't reply and continued on working, while Rally jogged over to the couch beside Kazuki, who had just finished reading the weekly dueling magazine.

"Hey Kazuki! You hungry? " asked Rally hyperactivity.

Kuro shook his head. "Naa, I'm good".

"Are you sure? These noodles are pretty good!" urged Rally cheerfully.

Kuro smirked. "Alright then...pour me a small bowl".

Rally smiled and rushed over to fetch Kazuki some noodles while the others were all gathered around the kitchen table.

"Kazuki...why is it that you don't want a haircut? I'm sure you'd be much better off with a mohawk", suggested Nervin.

Kazuki chuckled and he allowed his hair to fall over his eyes. "Why would I need to cut it? Girls dig long hair! It's sexy!"

All of a sudden, Tank and Blitz burst out laughing. Of course, Kazuki had intended it to be a joke, even Rally thought it was funny considering that his hair was the longest. It was a good way to start the day off.

It had been almost a year since Kalin Kessler had been taken away to the prison facility. Yusei, Jack and Kazuki had now decided to live independently in the abandoned subway system with a bunch of friends, and not only was the place still relatively close to Martha's, living underground provided the perfect shelter with a lot of space to work and duel.

"Does anyone know where Jack went?" asked Kazuki curiously.

"No idea!" replied Nervin who was clearly too concentrated on his meal to care.

Tank sighed. "He's probably in that abandoned theater. You know how he prefers being alone these days".

Kazuki nodded in understanding and strolled casually over to Yusei. "Hey Engine Head...need a little help?"

Yusei looked up and smiled lightly. "Naa...it's Ok. It's almost finished anyway".

Kazuki smiled back. "You said that two weeks ago!"

Yusei nodded. "I know...but this time I'm sure. It should be finished within a week!"

Rally and other grinned at the sight of Yusei smiling. It was rare to see him happy these days, but Kazuki always had a way to cheer him up and enlighten the mood

After lunch, Kazuki stacked the empty bowl with the other dirty dished and made his way towards the subway exit, up the old concrete stairs to the ruined Satellite streets, where Kazuki would head over towards the abandoned theater.

Upon his arrival, Kazuki was happy to find Jack Atlas seated on a sort of throne place at the center stage of the theater. Nowadays, Jack always seemed to be troubled by many things. He prefered to hide his feelings much like Yusei, though lately he rarely ever dueled and spent his days doing nothing more than stare blankly at nothing.

Kazuki approached Jack via the long red carpet which lead to the stage, slowly passing the old rows of dusty seats. He watched as Jack's concentration was disrupted and smiled lightly as Jack exchanged glances.

"Hey Kazuki...what brings you here?" asked Jack calmly, still clearly depressed of the present situation.

"I just came to talk about the old days...thought it might cheer you up a bit", said Kuro plainly.

Jack huffed. "No need for a history lesson! How is Yusei holding up? Still working day and night non-stop on that duel runner?"

Kazuki sighed and nodded. "It will be a miracle the day it does work".

Jack smirked lightly. "Yeah...though suppose it did work...what would we name the duel runner?"

Kuro smiled. "I don't know...it depends if that duel runner brings us good fortune!"

"Fortune...", whispered Jack. "How about...D-Wheel of Fortune?"

"Not a bad name...though considering it's Yusei who been working on it, he'll probably be the one to decided", stated Kuro.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess your right".

_One week later..._

The duel runner was finally complete and as expected, the runner was named "Wheel of Fortune". Rally, Blitz, Tank, Nervin watched as Yusei introduced all the gadgets and gismos he had adjusted the light grey D-Wheel and began to steer it around, intentionally trying to impress his friends. He then summoned out his favorite card "Stardust Dragon" on to the duel disk he had installed. A large hologram beam above the duel runner, the special effects presenting the majestic beast with divine beauty against the beaming sun. It was a sight never to be forgot.

Kazuki and Jack had their backs leaned against the wall of a large ruin building situated right beside the old road, observing the action from behind their group of friends.

"He did it! Yusei managed to complete it! Can you believe it!" expressed Kazuki cheerfully.

Jack forced a smile. "Yeah...it's a miracle".

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy", asked Yuko curiously, having sensed a lack of conviction from Jack's response.

Jack took a deep breath and sighed. "Kazuki...you know what this means, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Yusei will now be able to escape this junk yard and leave to New Domino City", murmured Jack.

Kazuki pushed himself off the concrete wall and positioned himself opposite Jack, his hands placed over the blond's sturdy shoulders. "Don't be like that! What makes you think Yusei will leave us? He's our friend after all!" expresses Kazuki in a comforting tone.

Jack smirked. "So is Kalin... I fear Yusei may do something stupid and attempt to help his old friend escape out of the prison facility".

Kuro remained silent. Jack had made a good point. Why else would Yusei so desperately want to build a duel runner? He had put so much dedication for a simple duel runner, it was obvious Yusei was aiming to achieve something important.

Jack expression remained indifferent as he exchanged glances with Kazuki. He then nudged Kazuki aside and began to make his way back towards the theater, his hands in his pockets.

Kazuki scratched the back of his head with irritation. "What happens now I wonder?" he thought, before wandering back towards Rally and the others.

_2 weeks later..._

"Guys! I can't find Rally or Yusei anywhere!" yelled Tank, clearly out of breath.

Nervin crossed his arms. "Something definitively isn't right. Something bad must have happened to Rally and Yusei's probably gone out to investigate".

Blitz's expression became twisted with anger. "Damn it! Why is it that Rally is always getting himself into trouble! If I find that the police have him..."

Kazuki shushed the group and walked out of the subway entrance, having heard the outbursting argument from downstairs.

"Whats wrong? Who kissed who?"

Nervin tried his best to shake off the humor. "Kazuki! Now's not the time for jokes! Yusei and Rally are missing!"

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure their fine. If you want, I'll go find them and phone you guys when I've caught up with Yusei", said Kazuki reassuringly.

Blitz nodded and patted Kazuki on the shoulder. "Ok...and be careful just in case..."

Kazuki smiled. "Don't worry! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

The harbor. It was obvious that if Yusei was ever to attempt escaping Satellite, it was gonna be by boat. Though Kazuki didn't know how Yusei would enable himself to sneak on board any of the arriving boats, but he assumed that Rally would probably be there to help Yusei out.

"What must he be thinking!?" thought Kazuki angrily as he ran through the Satellite street alleyways. He had been running for about twenty minutes and was almost at the docks, his chest and throat now searing with pain. All he had to do know was cross the old highway, and as he did so, his attention was momentarily drawn to a loud humming sound approaching from the right.

Having recognized that grey duel runner to be Yusei's, Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks and spread out his arms, while he prepared his stance in attempt to stop the runner and knock some sense into Yusei. However, something wasn't right...the driver was Jack Atlas, recognizable from his spiked up blond hair and long white, coat tails.

Having been taken by surprise at Kazuki's sudden appearance, Jack pushed hard against the breaks, allowing the duel runner to slide round unto a halt.

"Kazuki! What are you doing! I nearly ran you over!" yelled Jack, his voice a little shattered.

"What am I doing? What are you doing with Yusei's duel runner!?" shouted Kazuki, his fists clenching up.

Jack's eyes widened, taken aback by Kazuki's unusually furious reaction. "That's none of your business..."

"What do you mean none of my business!"

"I mean what I say!" boomed Jack, his eyes strangely irritated. "Kazuki...I need to do this".

"Do what!? Steal your best friends duel runner?" said Kazuki in a vicious tone, allowing his psychic powers to fuse in with his now activated duel disk.

Jack shook his head. "Remember what I told you about Yusei, back when he summoned out Stardust Dragon for the first time?"

Kazuki nodded. "What of it?"

"Well, you see back then...I explained that Yusei would leave use behind and find Kailn. I was actually referring to myself".

Kazuki remained silent, now having understood Jack's true intention.

Jack sighed. "From now on...don't come looking for me! I did what I had to do for the sake of an old friend...and for your sake.

Kazuki stared blankly at Jack depressive expression. "I understand that you want to help Kalin...but for my sake? What...what has happened?"

Jack huffed. "You could say that I've made a deal with with the devil, and that I've had to betray...Yusei.

"You've betrayed Yusei?" muttered Kazuki in disbelief.

Jack closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Though...I didn't mean to. It was all meant to be an act!"

Kazuki watched as Jack switched on the duel runner, allowing the engine to roar vibrantly. He then turned to face Kazuki with cold, piercing eyes.

"Don't tell Yusei...don't tell anyone what I've just told you. They mustn't know", expressed Jack guiltily.

So many unanswered question, yet Kazuki knew that Jack wasn't going to simply submit all the details of his confusing situation. With an urge of wanting to know more, Kazuki picked up the top cards of his deck, and positioned himself in case he need to use his psychic power to stop Jack from passing by in case of any quick get aways.

"Don't do this, Jack!" begged Kazuki desperately. "Just tell me what's wrong! I'm sure me and Yusei can help out. We're the Enforcers for crying out loud!"

"No...we're not...not anymore. I don't want you to try and stop me! It'll make things worse", declared Jack, before racing around Kazuki and back down the empty Satellite streets.

With that having been clearly stated, Kazuki fell to the ground, his head cradled in his hands, causing the cards while he had held to scatter across the concrete floor. What had happened Kazuki couldn't understand why...only that it had been serious enough to have made Jack cry

"Kazuki!" amplified a distant voice.

Kazuki looked up and found Yusei sprinting towards him, followed closely by Rally. Their clothes were both soaked with water, and Yusei clearly exhausted, on the verge of collapsing.

Kazuki got up slowly, to ashamed to look his friend in the eyes.

"Why did Jack ...", started Kazuki, before Yusei strongly embraced his friend.

"No...It's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean to...", whispered Yusei, his voice soothing Kazuki's depressive sentiments.

Kazuki tried his best to hold back his tears. "What exactly happened to you guys? Why are you both so wet?"

"I'll explain later...but for now, lets all get back home. I'm sure the others are extremely worried about us", whispered Yusei, and lead both Kazuki and Rally back towards the abandoned subway system.

The alliance of "The Enforcers" was no more. Kalin had been taken. Jack had left abandoning his friends. Crow had gone, having many responsibilities to attend to all over Satellite. Was Yusei the next leave?

**Author: Yes! I admit that this is looking grim...but things will get better! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to submit chapter much more frequently ;3 Please don't forget to Review XD**


End file.
